<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>synergy by Juvenilledrabbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913981">synergy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvenilledrabbles/pseuds/Juvenilledrabbles'>Juvenilledrabbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, OOC Aang, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvenilledrabbles/pseuds/Juvenilledrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Aang saves the world but ruins himself in the process</p><p>Or </p><p>Katara engages he who saved the world but becomes so lost in the process that she ends up arriving at the doorstep of fire nation palace.<br/>-<br/>Aged up. When the battle against Ozai takes place Aang is 18, Katara is 20, and Zuko is 22.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is my first fanfic. If you’d like to leave any criticisms or pointers I’d be entirely open! Just be friendly please:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow." Suki exclaims as she watched Aang take away Ozai's bending. Her and Sokka narrate what's going on to keep Toph updated.</p><p>"Hey, shouldn't blue win?" Asks Suki with a concerned stare "Aang' s power is seemingly blue but there's still a steak of red. Sokka shrugs, "I don't know I'm not too caught up with freaky spirit things." They watch Ozai fall and let themselves rejoice. The war is won.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1 year after the war ended</em>
</p><p>"This is beautiful Aang!" The betrothed water bender exclaims when the Last Airbender shows her the home gifted to them by the Earth Kingdom. "I know, imagine all the memories we could make here." He smiles fondly at the fireplace in the home bestowed to them but lightly laughs when a picture of Bosco the bear hugging the earth king is included.</p><p>Aang notices there's a mixture of Air Temple and Water Tribe decorations and she smiles while taking Aangs hand. "I can't <em>wait</em> to make memories here with you." He gives her a kiss that should have signified the beginning of a beautiful relationship for the engaged couple. Sadly it did no such thing.</p><p>
  <em>1 month later</em>
</p><p>"Aang, I was thinking about making a trip back to the South Pole. I haven't visited family in over a year and was hoping we could do this together." Katara knew Aang is always busy but she was hoping he could spare a few days so she could see her family.</p><p>As much as she wouldn't mind going alone, not having Appa would be an issue, and traveling by foot and ships could take days. However, Katara needed this trip. Her gran-gran is only getting older and she misses the woman dearly.</p><p>Aang takes a deep sigh and crosses his arms. "Katara, I told you I have to go to the Northern water tribe this week and I <em>really</em> need you to come with me, they listen to you better. " The water bender's face turns into a slight frown. She's glad she can be of help but he dismissed her wishes entirely.</p><p>"Of course I'll come, I was planning to. I just brought it up for future reference, I need to see everyone eventually Aang." He starts pacing. "I understand that, okay? I'm just saying it's not in the cards for the next few months. I'm not scheduled to visit the southern water tribe until the winter solstice " His fiancées' jaw drops in anger and a cup of water on the table falls over.</p><p>"How could you say that? That's eight months from now and I need to see my family sooner than that!" Aang looks at her dumbfounded. "I'm sorry Katara, I don't know what you want me to say? These meetings are a <em>bit</em> more important than your little family reunion." She looks up to her husband who has grown a lot since they've met and realized he's changed inside a lot too. Her expression goes from bewildered to determines.</p><p>"I have traveled the world with you. Wherever you need to go, I drop what I'm doing and accompany you. Either that or I stay home and watch over the animals. I know your job is important but I have duties too." As she's ranting she didn't notice the red-ish tint in his eyes. She didn't notice his anger rising significantly high than she's seen before.</p><p>With a determined look on her face, she makes her final point. "I'll get there with or without you." Chin up, she turns around to go to their room when her arm is caught in a hand. Her fiancé's hand. But the grip is foreign to her, it's painful. She gasps and whips around, "What do you think you're doing!" She spits.</p><p>The former monk glares at her. "You're engaged to the Avatar and think traveling alone to the Southern Water Tribe wouldn't be a death wish? I knew you were hopeful but I never took you for <em>stupid</em> too." She pushed at his chest. "I'm a master water bender, I know how to protect myself from everyday commoners. <em>Let go!</em>" He does no such thing. His hand glows red and a strangled cry leaves Katara's lips.</p><p>"I- I won't. Okay?" His hand leaves her arm and the young man sees the first person who believed in him stumbling up the stairs to get away from him.</p><p>He stares at his hands in shame. Why did he do that? He hurt her and he wants to say it was entirely accidental. But in his heart, he knows that's not true. Aang sits on the floor in shame and stays there, pondering why there was intent in his actions when she's done everything for him. Meanwhile, Katara tries to heal her arm and is in a state of disbelief.</p><p>Aang didn't mean to, did he? At that moment he looked her dead in the eyes and burned her. Tears fell from her eyes but she remained silent, letting the water stitch her visible scars back together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>5 months later</em>
</p><p>They never spoke of when Aang was aggressive towards Katara. However, she had light scarring on her arm as a reminder of that night. Aang had not put an ill hand on her since, but things were different.</p><p>He always used to make excuses to kiss her, hold hands, and let everyone know they were in love. All of his travels were their travels and included work <em>and</em> play. Now he'd get angry when she disagreed with him in front of politicians. He'd tell her she was being impolite when she tried to kiss him in public and gave her a look that made her skin crawl. He even wanted her to stay more frequently to '<em>take care of the house</em>' but she just assumed he didn't want her running into any of their friends and saying what happened.</p><p>He was still sometimes sweet but not as much. Their lifestyle was already exhausting but without the fun, Aang normally brought, it was more than exhausting. It was tedious.</p><p>He went on a mission alone to meditate at the air temples and Katara decided it was time, she's going to the South Pole. She left a note for Aang and asked the spirits to give him patience.</p><p>Katara made the trip seamlessly, there was an issue with a couple of pickpocketers but she dealt with them and was able to catch a ride with a cargo ship headed to her village. Upon her return, everyone greeted her with cheers and open arms.</p><p>As if she were a soldier returning from the war, everyone gathered together in appreciation for Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.</p><p>She was only supposed to stay a few days but ended up there for a week. Everyone was just so kind and inviting and are the only people who know her for who she is, not the A<em>vatars fiancé</em>.</p><p>After some much-needed home time, she decided she's been there long enough and planned to leave the next day. "It was great seeing you Dad." Katara smiles up at the man in front of her. He smiles back down and lets himself be proud. "I'm so proud of you Katara. You may be my daughter, but you're also one of the fiercest soldiers to ever come out of our tribe. My two children are war heroes"</p><p class="">She nudges him in the shoulder. Gran enters the room after overhearing their conversation. "You too Hakoda, it runs in the family." They all hug and Katara ponders the idea of extending her stay but she knows that action isn't in the cards for her. <em>'Spirits!' </em>she thinks to herself wishing she still had the naivety she used to possess that allowed her to happily leave her tribe with Sokka and Aang.</p><p class="">There's a commotion outside and the three migrate to the window. Katara gasps at the insight of the bison descending to the ground. "Aang?"</p><p>They make their way out to greet the avatar who got a much similar greeting to her. Aang is all smiles and cheerful and enjoying the attention but Katara is worried, he wasn't supposed to come here.</p><p>As she gets to him he smiles and embraces her in a hug. "Katara I've missed you." She smiles considering the thought he came all this way for a hug. Sadly, as his mouth gets closer to her ear he spits "<em>What the hell were you thinking?</em>". Her eyes widen. He's angry.</p><p>She understands maybe she should have left a more descriptive note but she said all she needed to. She traveled safely and helped with plans to grow the southern tribe and Katara still feels her thoughts were justified.</p><p>They have a campfire celebrating safe travels for the couple and everyone is in high spirits. Aang seems joyful but Katara feels uncomfortable knowing he is simultaneously upset with her. <br/>—<br/>They fly straight home in the morning and The Avatar has only said a few words the whole trip. Katara is putting supplies away at home when the silence is broken. "I'll ask again." Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What the hell were you thinking?" She sighs deeply.</p><p>"Aang, I needed to go home. I'm sorry I took longer than expected but who knows how long gran has left? I needed to see her Aang! And you didn't need to come and get me like a child!" She yells entirely fed up with him.</p><p>"Well, you're acting like a child! You can't just leave and wait to get kidnapped Katara, we talked about this already and you disrespected me?" She gasps at his words.</p><p>"No, I'm a woman Aang. You don't get the final say when it's my life we're talking about! If I need to go home I will. End of discussion. I wanted you to come because I love you but I didn't <em>need</em> you there, don't get it confused." </p><p>As her anger simmers she notices the muscles in his arms flexing. She remembers that day a few months ago and this feels all too familiar. "Aang?" She whispers worried that she went too far. She slowly puts a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down when his hand suddenly clasps around her neck.</p><p>Her eyes widen and time feels like it comes to a halt. She chokes on a gasp, air flow becoming restricted. Katara tries to fight him off but his arm is too steady, too gripping.</p><p>She looks at his eyes and he seems removed from himself as she starts to feel dizzy as her neck begins to burn and Katara knows what she must do. The sound and feel of his blood can be heard and felt through her heightened senses and flashbacks of the deranged water bender Hama enters her mind during this full moon. </p><p>She motions her hands and Aang lets out a grunt of pain. Tears brim the woman's eyes but she knows it's time. She allows herself to look at the sweet boy who turned into a troubled man one more time and twists her hands to let him fall limp. He's just unconscious and she sends a Hawk to Toph to make sure she checks up on him tomorrow.</p><p>Katara packs things most important to her and is off. At first, she considered going back home but after all of her experiences, the freezing South Pole isn't enough for her anymore. She considered Kyoshi island, the Beiphong palace, even the Northern Water tribe.</p><p>In the end, she decided there's only one place that was safe enough with a person she already knows.</p><p>The Fire Nation palace.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Directing Appa, Katara realizes she's going to have to send the gentle giant back somehow. Maybe Zuko will have a solution. Zuko. </p><p>She hasn't seen him since they fought Azula together and save each others lives. A sigh leaves her lips. It's cruel that when the world was so complicated she was far happier.</p><p>She takes her water pack out and begins healing her burned neck, she started this process far too late and it's bound to scar but any little bit helps.<br/>
——<br/>
She lands within the palace gates. No one shoots fire at her because the flying bison is a symbol of the Avatar and he was a a friend of the fire nation because Zuko loves Aang as a little brother. She shakes the thought out of her head and descends from Appa. A servant then escorts her into the house and tells her the Firelord is attending an important meeting. </p><p>She waits for him to finish in the library. She sees a scroll about the Tale of Two Lovers, and cries. She lets herself mourn her relationship with not only the Avatar, but the boy she found frozen. The excited spirit who only wished to help people. She doesn't know what happened. When she sees him with others, that part of him still exists, but somehow she's no longer on the receiving end of his happiness. </p><p>Her tears dried and the only thing signifying her distess is the red in her eyes and the trembling of her hand. To anyone who didn't know her they'd just just assume her to be odd. But that's just the people who don't know her.</p><p>A presence enters the room and Katara looks up. A smile is on his face and his arms open for a hug "Katara!" He smiles and she accepts the hug breifly. "Zuko, I've missed you!" She says and it's the whole truth. She watched him grow into the man he is today and he had the most impressive self-journey she's ever witnessed. Although once banished, he looks regal as ever in his firelord attire. </p><p>"What are you doing here I thought you'd be too busy at the Republic City planning summit with Aang. Now that I mention it-" his thoughts leave his mind entirely when he sees a bandage on Katara's neck. A bit of pink is poking out from behind the fabric and his cool breath turns into hot air. "Katara what happened?" He asks confused as to who caught the master water bender off-guard enough to leave a scratch on her.</p><p>She thinks about lying to him. But that would be pointless considering she came here for help. Although they became friends and she's forgiven him, she feels conflicted in asking Zuko for help because of the past. </p><p>Katara inhales deeply as Zuko is mumbling about the rebels, and exhales slowly ready to tell him what happened, the truth. </p><p>"I didn't know the restoration rebels were so angry. You and Aang should've told me, although our amies are smaller I could have deployed some men." She shakes her head shakes no but doesn't elaborate. Zuko is feeling confused as ever. </p><p>"Speaking of Aang, where is he? Did you come here alone?" His eyes widen. He whole-heartedly believes she can take care of herself but after something like that, she should be resting.</p><p>Her shoulders slump and Zuko feels guilty for questioning her so much. He sighs and studies her for a moment. He ponders over the idea that Aang was captured or killed, but she looks embarrassed and ashamed so he rules that out. She'd be furious if his assumptions were too. "Katara, believe that I'm glad to see you. But I need to know what's going on, I know you didn't come all the way from Ba Sing Se to chat." </p><p>Her eyes shine with tears but she doesn't let her voice waver. "We didn't say anything because rebels haven't done anything. This wasn't them, it was Aang."</p><p>There is immediate silence in the room and Zuko feels dumbfounded. He doesn't let himself breathe because he feels as though fire would leave his lungs. </p><p>"Aang did this?" He asks, just to make sure he heard right. She nods hoping he'd believe her. "Listen I know you and Aang are close but he's changed Zuko. I need you to believe me because- I don't know what else to do or who to talk to." She stops talking and is crying once again, the weight of the situation finally hitting her. </p><p>The mans arms enclose around the crying woman and she lets herself break down. They move to the floor and he just holds her. The firelord feels disbelief. How could Aang do this? He knows Katara would never hurt him and Aang is more powerful than most men alive— yet decides his wife is a fair fight? She may be more powerful than most men too but she is more caring than most too, and far too forgiving. </p><p>Her cries quiet down and she looks back at the her old friend, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get like that." Zuko shakes his head in understanding. "Never apologize for being honest. After my father banished me and left his mark, I bottled up my emotions for years and it only hurt me. You're not weak for this Katara, you're brave. Braver than any other person I know." Katara almost cries again but doesn't. Instead she smiles and takes the compliment. "That means a lot coming from you, because you're one of the bravest people I know." His face remains neutral but that comment will never leave his memory. </p><p>"Is it okay if I stay here for a while? I need to figure out what to do and I don't know where else to go." Zuko stands and holds his hand out to help the water bender up. </p><p>"Of course, take all the time you need, I'll have a servant take you to the guest room." </p><p>That night Katara falls to sleep with more ease than she's felt in months. Zuko on the other hand, tosses and turns all night. 'How could Aang do such a thing? He was supposed to be good, especially to Katara...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I think I have a warning that this could have adult content, but it doesn’t get smutty tbh. I don’t have the facilities to write that stuff lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Appa was directed home by a general under Zuko's command. In the morning Katara is woken much to early for her liking by a sweet servant named Zhin to attend breakfast. "Firelord Zuko often has more formal breakfasts." The girl advises. But when she sees Katara entirely, she stutters. "But, I'm sure he can make an exception today." The barely awake girl shrugs and puts socks on at the messengers strange mannerisms. </p><p>Katara is wearing turtleduck pajamas when she follows Zhin to the eating area.</p><p>That morning, she appears in the dining room Zuko is dressed in full firelord attire, but the adjustments he made to his clothing sits him. It's not as bulky as what Ozai wore. </p><p>"Good morning Zuko." She smiles. "How are you ready so early? I barely just woke up." Zuko falters for a moment but responds smoothly so his guest doesn't notice. "Don't you remember? I rise with the sun." Zhin pulls a seat back for Katara adjacent from her boss promting her to sit. Zuko nods towards the girl and she signals the servants to leave. </p><p>"How could I forget." She comments. Katara remembers him saying those words to her. A time where they hated each other is odd, because now she's so incapable of that level of disdain towards him.</p><p>They eat and catch up. Katara puts a strange looking food into her mouth and Zuko tries to stop her "Wait, I don't think—" but he's to late. </p><p>"This is so spicy!" She exclaims with wide eyes. She starts blowing on her tongue to get the spice off but feels no relief. Zuko feels bad but can't help chucking that the sight in front of him. Katara glares at but at last, she freezes a cup of tea and lets it sit on her tongue. </p><p>Zuko is fully laughing now to the point where his eyes are crinkling and he’s gasping for breath. His attempt to hide the hilarity of the situation fails. Katara wants to be angry but she can't, she lets herself laugh with him while admiring how he looks rather adorable at the moment.<br/>
——<br/>
After breakfast Zuko had meetings until late afternoon. When he got back to the palace, he didn't see Katara anywhere. </p><p>"Kai!" He demands. The servant looks over his shoulder to see if Zuko was talking to another person despite that being his name. "Yes, your majesty?" He asks timidly.</p><p>The firelord calms himself down, considering the servant seems frightened by his anger. "I need to know where Katara is." He states.</p><p>"Oh! She requested to see the gardens. Master Katara is outside now." He answers and does a customary bow afterwards. Zuko nods and thanks the slightly older man for his service.<br/>
——<br/>
She is staring at the water and taking in the peace when she hears a presence behind her. The two make eye contact and she smiles at him. "I take it you've had a long day, you seem stressed." He shrugs at the suggestion. "In part, yes. But, I was honestly just worried about you." A little air blows out of his nose and he decides to join her on the garden bench. "You don't have to worry about me Zuko." She states. 'Why is everyone always so worried?' She wonders to herself. </p><p>"I know." He answers. "But I do anyways, because all this time I thought life was treating as well as it should have. Yet it wasn't." He shakes his head. "You weren't wearing your bandages this morning and I just didn't realize the extent of the situation." </p><p>His friend looks down in pain. "What if he- what if it was a mistake? I mean, he might just need time to cool off again." She answers, but deep in her heart she knows that's not the truth.</p><p>"Again?" Zuko's mouth parts in disbelief. His eyes follow her arm and she's pulling her sleeve down to reveal a hand-sized slightly pink mark. There's no doubt it would have been far worse if she wasn't a healer. Suddenly world no longer makes sense to him. Aang didn't just hurt Katara which was already bad enough, but he was abusing her. His fists clench at the thought that his friend had him and the whole word fooled that he’s the image of good.</p><p>He wanted to scream and resume his Avatar hunt instantly— anything to let the anger out. But he notices her unsure tears and refrains.</p><p>"Katara, I need you to look at me." She sniffles repositions herself to look at him. "What do you see?" She states all of the obvious things, his eyes, nose, and fair skin. She's avoiding his obvious difference to most people on purpose.</p><p>"Katara." He says curtly. Wanting— no needing her to say it. Her blue eyes land on his. "Your scar." He nods. He takes her hand and pulls it closer to his face. "Zuko, I can't." He's telling her it's okay but it still feels wrong. </p><p>"Yes you can, I promise." He whispers the word, letting up on the firm tone. Her finger traces it, it's rough. They stay like that for a moment, hearts both beating faster and wounds opening back up aside from the visible ones. </p><p>"When I feel my scar, and look at yours. They're the same. They're intentional." She remembers that time Aang discovered his fire-bending and accidentally burned her. He apologized for days and refused to fire bend for weeks with that doe-eyed look.</p><p>However, now he didn't apologize or seem sorry. With the looming fear others would find out, he became rude and controlling and she doesn't know how she let it go on that long. He'd make up excuses for her to not see friends or family, especially Toph who can sense lies. Everything is so clear now.</p><p>"Thank you Zuko. I needed that." She grabbed his hand and they sat in silence. "We just keep saving each other, don't we?" A small smile adorns his face. "I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>They sat there in silence letting the breeze do the talking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara has been at the palace for a month, she and Zuko have been quite the team. She's been helping him with fire nation affairs and proven to be quite the politician.</p><p>She may not rise with the sun, but she does rise with Zuko and they have breakfast together every morning as well as dinner every night. Yes, there are sparks between the two but for healing sake, they're waiting a while and allowing themselves to have fun and just be friends.<br/>
——<br/>
The two are lounging in the scroll room and drinking tea when Katara gets an idea. "<em>Hey, Zuko</em>." She says sweetly and he immediately knows she wants something.</p><p>He folds his arms already knowing he'll hate whatever she wants to suggest. "No." He answers.</p><p>Her eyes roll at his stubbornness. "You don't even know what I was going to say." He shrugs. "I don't need to." This causes her to give him the stink eye which is honestly just cute but he won't ever tell her that.</p><p>"Fine. What is it?" He questions knowing damn well he's going to do whatever she asks. Her scowl turns into a grin. "Do you want to go swimming with me?" His eyebrow quirks.</p><p>"Swimming?" She nods and lets excitement enter her voice. "Yeah! I was thinking, we've been helping with the restoration movement non-stop for weeks now and I think it would be fun to relax a little." A quick thought enters her mind.</p><p>"Hey, did you ever take a break after our initial one at Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se?" She asks.</p><p>"No?" He answers a bit unsure. '<em>Should he have?'</em></p><p>He quickly gets his answer to his friend's gasp. "Zuko, you have to rest! No wonder you've been so twitchy." He retorts her statement. "I have <em>not</em> been twitchy." He huffs.</p><p>She smiles slyly. "<em>He says while twitching</em>. That's it we're taking at least one day off."</p><p>"You're a pain." He says with a smile while thinking '<em>how did I ever live without her</em>'</p><p>"As are you." She answers with a smile matching his and wondering how a bone in her body could've ever hated him.<br/>
——<br/>
They descend from the ship and an entourage of guards puts their things inside a house. "Sometimes I forget you're royalty." Katara notes."</p><p>"Me too, getting used to being around guards again was— weird to say the least. But lucky for us, they're here as a formality. This side of the island is entirely safe and empty."</p><p>"Well, what are you waiting for?" She teases. "Let's go!" Katara takes off running towards the ocean. She discards her shirt, bikini already on underneath, and discards her skirt and shoes before letting herself feel the water.</p><p>Zuko follows in suit, but stops just before the ocean and observes. The way she interacts with the ocean is graceful. After a little bit, she comes to ask for the fire lords company. "I want you to see something." She says with eyes shining." He nods excited for whatever she's excited for.</p><p>Katara makes an ice raft and uses a water whip as a jet to propel them out to sea. "Katara, we should head back." He suggests, worried about how far out they are. She's looking in front of herself in awe and Zuko finally turns around.</p><p>He sees the most beautiful sunset he's ever laid eyes on. The sun looks hugs and he can really grasp the concept that is a literal ball of fire. Soaking in the heat, he looks to his hands shoots out a larger and normal blast of fire.</p><p>Katara looks at him with wide eyes and grips the raft and he inwardly curses at himself. "This is beautiful. Thank you for showing this to me. Also, I need you to know something". She blinks out of her trance and is paying attention. "I know it's scary to trust me sometimes, especially with my past. But I will <em>never</em> let harm you and if you'll let me, I'll never let harm come to you again." She looks at the man in front of her and feels all emotions at once.</p><p>"Zuko, I-" he shakes his head. "I didn't mean to pressure you to say or do anything. I just want you to know I'm here for you in whatever way you'll allow me to be." She takes a breath and nods gazing out towards the sunset. "I think I need a bit more time to be— but Zuko." She looks into his eyes and takes hold of one of his hands.</p><p>"When I'm ready-- and <em>trust me</em> I wish that was today." His eyes look at her in shock and in disbelief she might like him back. "I want those things too. But don't forget, I won't let harm come to you either." There's a fierceness in her eyes, so bold he believes her— and Zuko rarely believes people.</p><p>They admire the sunset for a bit longer. Legs in the water and Katara leaning on Zuko's shoulder. That is until a sea animal made an appearance.</p><p>"Katara?" He says slightly fearful. "I'm on it!" She chirps speeding them back to shore. They make it back to the house in fits of laughter, arguing over who was most scared the most and the chef brings dinner to their shared room. '<em>A little sleepover never hurt anybody</em>.' Katara things before falling asleep in his bed.</p><p>For the first time in a while, she felt comfortable going to sleep next to another person and it felt nice. It felt right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the slow updates, college sucks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two weeks since their beach trip and the spirits of the two have been lightened. Zuko allows himself to have more fun. He and Katara began training together again just to keep their skills perfected, meditating together, they even read stories together sometimes.</p><p>Zhin and Kai won't admit should anyone ask, but they're betting 10 gold pieces that the two get engaged by the end of the month.</p><p>Katara feels more dedicated to fire nation politics and the restoration project. Everything is going great and the two have really been living together seamlessly and helping each other glue the scars left in them by friends and family. <br/>
——<br/>
Katara is repositioning a vase when the palace door opens. "Hey, Zuko can you help me pick up this vase?" She grunts, waiting for him to appease in her vision. Instead, a whirl of wind picks the vase up and it tips over causing it to shatter and Katara gasps. She who's around facing the only person on earth who could make that kind of wind movement. "<em>Aang</em>." She whispers.</p><p>He steps closer and she steps back. "Aang what are you doing here?" He looks hurt and she doesn't believe it for a second. "Me? What are you doing here? You left me unconscious in our home and sent Toph to make sure I wasn't dead then I don't hear from you for months. I'm sorry for what I did but <em>Katara</em>, you can't just run away from this." She is still in disbelief that he's in front of her when she snaps.</p><p>"Run away? No, I'm rescuing myself! You couldn't own up to what you did the first time I suggested visiting home so you guilt-tripped me into not seeing the people I love for <em>months</em>. You were so scared I'd tell people the Avatar is just a man capable of being corrupt as the rest of us that you— you controlled my every move for <em>months</em>." He turns white as a sheet. "Katara you don't know what you're saying. Please, come back to Ba Sing Se now that you've had time to cool down." He uses words suggesting she has a choice but Katara knows that tone all too well. He's not <em>really</em> asking.</p><p>"I wasn't cooling down, I was healing. I'm not coming back Aang. I <em>never</em> want to see you again." She turns around to quickly find Zuko but is hit with a gust of wind. "I don't want to do this Katara." He seethes.</p><p>"Then don't and leave!" She angrily suggests. Aang doesn't take her up on the offer and stops on the ground, allowing the floor to ripple right beneath Katara's feet. However, with her instinct-like reflexes, she moved out of the way and began her pursuit of Zuko.</p><p>Any other person she'd try to face alone but Aang is different. He's <em>powerful</em>. She rushes past the study and he's not there. He's probably out meditating. She dodges a rock and an idea hits her. <em>The garden</em>!</p><p>She takes a sharp left and bursts out of the back doors. "Zuko!" She yells. He turns around alarmed and in total confusion. Katara is bending the pond water onto her arms making the element an extension of herself. "I need you." She says her voice trembling slightly and he noticed the Airbender behind her, hot on her tail. Zuko springs into action, allowing the advice of the dragons to guide him through this fight.</p><p>Katara is countering every element he throws at her but doing so entirely in defense rather than combat. Aang thinks she's weak or unwilling to really fight back. However, she and Zuko have fought together before. This is <em>entirely</em> intentional.</p><p>He matches Katara's technique with his fire whips and they simultaneously attack. "Give up!" Zuko yells. "Why, so she can bed you?" The angry avatar shouts. The disrespect in that statement makes Zuko see red and Katara see blue. Zuko sends a blast of fire towards Aang so powerful it catches him off guard. He sends a rock towards Zuko's face that almost hits him head-on, however Katara sends an equally as large block of ice to combat it, keeping to her promise to keep Zuko safe. Aang makes a move to send fire towards Katara but Zuko reacts first and scorched Aang's hands first. Immediately he's hit with a blast of freezing water sending him into the side of the palace and Katara freezes him in place.</p><p>Aang's vision goes blurry for a moment but then he comes to, two sets of master hands capable of blasting fire and water are aimed straight at his face.</p><p>Aang surrenders but no one moves. "As of today you are no longer allowed in the fire nation. We will continue restoration without your input and it will be known the Avatar attacked the Firelord." Katara's eyes widen at Zuko's threat. But then she really looks at him. That's no threat, it's a <em>promise</em>.</p><p>She focuses her attention back on the man she finally stood up to. Her back is aching and her arms are sore. This battle is catching up with her but he's panicking and that's a great sign. "They'd never believe you! You're the descendant of Ozai." He spits. Right then and there Katara accepts this is the last time she'll ever see Aang. A part of her will always love him, but the only part she loved is dead.</p><p>Zuko laughs at Aangs words. "I'm also the descendant of Avatar Roku. Regardless, of who I come from I am not them or my past. Evidentially, neither are you." Katara's eyes move back and forth between the two wondering why no one ever told her he was a descendant of Roku. '<em>I'll ask later</em>' she makes a mental note.</p><p>"Zuko has ended the anguish in more cities than you <em>ever</em> have. Defeating the fire lord isn't the only thing that ended the war, without his non-stop work, we'd be in tyranny. He ended brawls between the earth benders and fire benders in the colonies. He used his family's fortune and taxed pro-war businesses to stimulate economies destroyed by the fire nation. What did you <em>actually</em> do?" He opens his mouth to respond and Katara interrupts.</p><p>"<em>Nothing</em>. You may have given people hope and became a symbolic figurehead, but he's given them trust through hard and tedious work— and if they for some reason don't believe him, they'll believe <em>me</em>, the Avatars battle partner and ex-fiancée. I will defend him."</p><p>Aang surrenders right then and there. That's the last of him they ever see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Aang left, the two embraced each other in the garden. Katara leaning heavily on Zuko after pure exhaustion. She looks up at him and really examines his amber-colored eyes. He looks down at her eyes, the perfect shade of cerulean. He hopes to Agni that the fight in her will never die. Drowning in concern he didn't realize the girl in front of him was not losing hope but gaining it rapidly in the arms of her best friend.</p><p>She kisses him. It's short but meaningful, their lips fitting together like Tui and La, forever calmed knowing the other would be by its side. "Katara, I need to know. Was that kiss a thank you or something else." She understands what he's leaving unsaid. '<em>Thank you, or I love you' </em>"It was thank you <em>and</em> I love you." Zuko smiles and kisses her once again. Long, solid, with one hand supporting her and the other cupping her cheek. When he pulls away she feels breathless, he is too.</p><p>"Come on, lets get you inside." He says shyly. Even in pain, Katara teases the fire lord. "So was that a thank you, or an I love you?" She asks. "I think you're fully aware." He states, allowing his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.</p><p>Upon entry into the palace, Zuko sends a message to the guards the avatar is no longer allowed in the palace but is an enemy of the fire nation. Katara hears him reprimanding guards for not being nearby upon the avatars attack. He makes it known Aang is now an enemy of the fire nation, sends for more security, and the situation falls heavy on Katara. However, she feels relatively okay</p><p>The two get ready for bed.</p><p>Zuko just finished brushing his teeth when he starts to get into his bed. However, he hates the empty feeling, tonight especially. He goes into Katara's room and knocks on the door. "Hi, it's me." She lightly laughs at him. The picture before her was just cute. Zuko was in turtle duck pajama pants and a deep red shirt, looking significantly younger like he did the first day he joined team Avatar. "I was wondering if you'd like another sleepover." She sighs in relief. "I thought you'd never ask."</p><p>She begins to get up but he just enters and closes the door behind him. She looks at him oddly. "You don't wanna sleep in your room?" He smiles. "This bed is smaller and— I would like to cuddle okay?" She laughs and Zuko huffs warm air.</p><p>"You're making fun of the fire lord in his palace? Some call that a death wish." She scoffs while scooting over to make room for him. She does so slowly because the events of earlier in the day leave light trails of pain tingling throughout her body. "Well I call it funny and I call the <em>fire lord</em> Zuko. So I'm not really 'some people' am I?" A teasing light in her eyes.</p><p>"You certainly are not." He says with a light smile. They get under the covers and Zuko lets his arm slip over her waist.</p><p>"Is this too much?" He asks her, worried he's moving too fast. She shakes her head no, momentarily forgetting this pitch black in the room.</p><p>"You know, I thought today would be a lot harder." She admits. Zuko listens, he's good at that. She continues. "Somehow I thought seeing him again would unleash feelings spiraling me back into whatever shell of myself I was before." Zuko doesn't trust himself to speak at the moment, imagining Katara becoming empty at the hands of Aang enrages him. She feels him become warmer but continues because he needs to hear what she's about to say.</p><p>"But it was easy. I always thought I owed Aang myself because he helped me find my purpose but I didn't. We equally contributed to war efforts and I let myself forget that. I guess today was easy because I realized I don't owe him anything, not even my sympathy for his cruel actions." Katara sighs if only she came to this conclusion earlier.</p><p>Zuko sits up crisscross to look at her directly. "Katara, you can't be mad at yourself for whatever happened. I wish I could have known earlier and helped somehow, but I didn't. Yet, the past is still the past unchangeable, and I'll forever have fallen short." Katara wants to protest but she knows he won't retract the statement.</p><p>"However, far too few people if put in your position would have done what you did today. Agni knows I wouldn't have. You're a brave woman Katara, I'm honored to know you." She looks at him, eyes welling with emotion knowing that statement means a lot coming from Zuko.</p><p>He lays back down, trying to figure out how he's to sleep when his heart is beating out of his chest.</p><p>"I'm ready now." She states as if it's the easiest conclusion in the world. He feels perplexed. "For what exactly?" She turns around to face him and puts her hand on his cheek while laying a short and sweet kiss on his lips. "For you, us, and whatever the future holds. I like how we work. It's not like the tale of two lovers who died without each other because they let others deter them. We're more like—"</p><p>"—extensions of one another. We're not weaker apart, just more powerful together, how it should be. A state of synergy." Katara loves how immediately he just understood what she meant. She loves everything he does if she's honest.</p><p>"Synergy." She repeats with a smile.</p><p>"I love you Zuko." She admits. He kisses her once more and she can feel the smile in his lips. "And I love you."<br/>——<br/>The news spread like wildfire but thankfully, no one was against Zuko for his decision to banish the Avatar. Although Katara didn't tell the story of her relationship with the banished Airbender to the many questioning people, she did heal and she did restore her friendships.</p><p>It took years of Aang meditating and visiting the spirit world to realize the moment he took Ozai's bending away, his negative energy converged with Aang's spirit thus corrupting the boy as a whole. However, one thing that Roku said paralyzed him. "One does not commit acts of malice purely because of influence, but the source of the crime begins in one's desires."</p><p>At that moment he vowed to never come near Katara again. He lived his life and met new people. Learning that he could only combat the growing darkness by visiting the spirit world every so often and interacting with the spirit Rava, who helped him maintain his light. However, he disconnected from those he previously knew. He needed to become the best version of himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>posting the last chapter this weekend!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One morning, two months after the fight Katara is stopped by a tired Zhin. She bows in respect to Katara then lets her know what she is holding on to. "A package arrived for you from Prince Iroh." Her eyes glance towards the package in the hands of the servant and she grinned excitedly. "Thank you Zhin. You know, I look forward to our talks in the garden but I think you should get some rest today." The girl's eyes widen and she bows again in gratitude.</p><p>"I look awful, don't I? Thank you! I'll come tomorrow much more chipper with the much-needed rest." Katara could have just excused Zhin but wanted to check up on her, unsure is anyone else does. "Is everything, alright at home? If you're unwilling to share that's quite alright."</p><p>The servant looks down, letting her hands awkwardly twist together. "My mother, she lost her job and were falling behind on rent. I have a night time job at the train station but anything to help ends meet. But it's nothing us Masuda girls can't handle." She says with a tired smile.</p><p>Katara's lips part at the struggles of the slightly younger girl who has been struggling all of this time. "As a royal employee, I think you're due for a bonus." Zhin looks up in confusion, is Katara even allowed to promise such things to her?"</p><p>The master water bender takes the royal seal off of the tea package and hands it to Zhin. "The next time your landlord threatens to kick you out or something of the sort, let them know the palace will handle the bill. Just have it sent here." She states firmly.</p><p>"I couldn't possibly ask for you to do that." Zhin says trying to reject the Katara's offer. She shakes her head no at the girl's politeness. "You can and you will, you've earned it." She says and puts the seal in her hands. "Go get some sleep ok?" The girl nods and wipes a tear away. She engulfs Katara in a quick hug and whispers a light "Thank you." and is off.</p><p>"You have the kindest heart." She hears Zuko say appearing from a room behind her. Her eyes widen and she turns around. "You see, I would have asked you about that..." she trails off and stops talking. They both know entirely too well she was never going to ask and was content letting the palace accountant pay the bill upon its arrival.</p><p>"That was wise, you're a bad liar anyways." She puts a hand on her hip. "I am not, I've lied plenty of times." He smirks and lets his arms wrap around her shoulders, his head resting in the crook of her neck. "Ok, then lie to me right now." She thinks hard about a lie and decides upon what to say. "Okay, I definitely did not have a slight crush on you at the western air temple." He feels her heart rate increase. A lie.</p><p>His back is pressed against her back but the hug is sweet. They sway in thought together as he smiles. "I had a slight crush on you too. I think my fear of you murdering me if I accidentally burned Aang during training hid some of it though. But after our field trip, I let myself think about the idea of us together." She smiles in the memory.</p><p>"You have a kind heart too you know." He didn't think this was true. His silence spoke lengths and Katara felt the need to remind him how kind he is.</p><p>"The kindest-"</p><p>Kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Most caring-"</p><p>Kiss on the other cheek.</p><p>"Most loving-"</p><p>Kiss on the mouth.</p><p>"Most honorable man I know."</p><p>She says and finishes with a hug. His arms slowly wrap around her and they stay like that. "I love you a lot Katara." He mumbles in her hair unable to say anything else. "And I love you." She says. People often say comfortable silences are overrated, but not for these two. For these two they mean the world.<br/>
——</p><p>That night Zuko sends word to his uncle that he's ready for him to bring the special tea. A code only the Iroh can crack. This may seem excessive but he doesn't want to risk the possibility of someone reading his mail and exposing his secret.</p><p>Two days later he arrives at the palace with a package in hand. Katara greets him with open arms and he teases the two who look like an old married couple.</p><p>After a while, Katara makes herself scarce because she's sure there are things Zuko would like to catch up on with his uncle in private.</p><p>The two enter the study and Iroh looks up and down the hall before entering. "Please don't look so suspicious uncle!" Zuko groans, letting himself sit down. Iroh chuckles, "You may still be quick to anger but at least you say please now!" Zuko would argue but his uncle's smile is so wide, he lets a smile fall on his face too.</p><p>The older man lets a firm grip fall on Zuko's shoulder. "I'm proud of you. I've seen you at your best and worst and I'm happy to witness whatever else happens in your life as long as the spirits let me."</p><p>"I couldn't be who I am without you. Thank you, uncle." Iroh laughs. "I should be thanking you for giving me another chance at a family. You know what they say, 'While it's always best to believe in oneself, a little help can from others can be a blessing.' " Zuko's eyes widen. "Synergy." He whispers.</p><p>Iroh looks at him as if asking to explain but Zuko doesn't even know how to. He just dismisses his little moment altogether.</p><p>"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Iroh reaches to his pocket and pulls out a little wooden box with a water tribe symbol on it.</p><p>"I believe this is for you." He says with pure happiness on his face. Zuko takes a look at it and peers at the bottom. Just how he wanted it.</p><p>"Go do what you planned to, I'll be talking to that boy Kai, he mentioned he was having trouble talking to this young servant named Zhin he likes. Maybe I can help him on his journey. Then I'll see myself out." Zuko shook his head. 'The old man never stops meddling, does he?' he thinks to himself.</p><p>"This meant a lot. I know you're busy with the most popular tea shop in Ba Sing Se but don't forget there's always a room here for you if you want to visit." He smiles, "I'll be home soon enough."</p><p>Iroh leaves and Zuko feels sick. Are these nerves? The last time he was this nervous was— well never. He hunted Aang down, fought a war general, his father, his sister, and countless other things but this? He feels immobilized at the idea she might say no.</p><p>He looks at the box one more time. He envisions her all too excited to see the familiar mark on the box and sucks his teeth in. He's ready.</p><p>Zuko wanders towards Katara's room that they've been sharing but hears laughter in the kitchen. It's Zhin and Kai. He sighs realizing he's becoming more like his uncle every day. Upon his entry, the two straighten up and do a respectful bow. "Sorry Lord Zuko, we didn't mean to be unproductive." Kai smiles sheepishly. "What she said." She slightly kicks his leg but Zuko waves it off.</p><p>"No worries, it's just that I need to make a reservation at the Sea Prune Symposium for tomorrow night, the private room, please. How about you two go together and grab something to eat afterward. Then you can have the night off." The two look at each other shocked."</p><p>Kai who looks like food is his savior bows three times in a row. "Thank you! We'll make sure they give you the best room in the restaurant!" Zhin smiles and takes the offer, but not without giving innocent side glances to Kai.</p><p>"Have a nice night!" Katara walks in when they leave. "Sending them home early?" He shrugs. I thought it would be nice, besides. I have something I wanted to talk to you about." He guides her to the gardens and the sun is beginning to set. "Good things I hope." She laughs really hoping it's not something bad. Then she looks at him and he seems paler than usual. "Zuko are you okay?"</p><p>The fresh air hits their faces. She feels his forehead and it's extremely warm. "You're burning up, do you have a fever?" She asks. "I'm a fire bender, being warm is my thing." She scowls at him. "Sorry for being worried" he sighs. "No! Sorry, it's not that. I just need to talk to you." They arrive at their usual spot. "Ok, what's worrying you so much? You can tell me anything you know." And he does know. He knows she'd listen to him talk for hours simply because he wanted the company.</p><p>"Katara, my life has changed drastically since you entered it. I don't just mean when you moved in all those months ago, I mean the day I laid eyes on you in the Southern Water tribe. Although we were opposites, in the beginning, you helped me realize everything I was taught was a lie. We grew up differently but balanced each other out in every fight whether it was against each other or together. I realized we were equals and it changed my perspective on the world entirely, regardless of if I admitted it at the time or not."</p><p>She squeezed his hand and tried to will her tears to stop, hoping he's doing what she thinks he is.</p><p>"I love you Katara, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether it be in the palace, whether we're still on the run as refugees, I want to be with you through it all. You're everything good in the world and I— I know love has given you a rocky start but I will never treat you anything less than that of a queen. Will you marry me?"</p><p>"Oh, Zuko." She breathes out. He presents a wooden box to her with the Water Tribe symbol on it. She expects it to open to a customary Fire Nation Ring with a ruby red jewel but notices something much better. A small, customary betrothal piece made to fit a ring. Her heart melts.</p><p>"Yes of course. I accept and I promise to treat you nothing short of a king." They kiss and Zuko lets the nerves leave his body. They belong to each other now.</p><p>A commotion is heard from an open window and Katara laughs away from the kiss. Iroh is peeking at them with a cup of tea in hand and disappears when eye contact is made with his nephew. As he puts the ring on Katara, she notices something on the bottom of the box but immediately her attention is back on the man in front of her.</p><p>"I'm so excited to spend the rest of my life with you." They hold hands and look to the pond, hoping they'll be doing this same thing in sixty years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you so much to anyone who's read the entirety of this story! This is my first full fanfic (even if it's short I'm gonna count it lol) and it's already reached more reads than I thought it would. So thank you for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two got engaged but had a lot of relationship-building to do before wedding plans could even be drawn up.</p><p>Their friends were confused as to why the two isolated themselves made sure their opinions were heard.</p><p>First, it was Toph. She came to the royal palace a week after Aang was banished. "Sparky!" She shouted and did a double-take when she felt another familiar person walk up. "Sugar queen?" Katara looks at the girl she hasn't seen in months and expected her to be angry but was caught entirely off guard when the girl was tearing up.</p><p>"What happened?" Sometimes Katara forgets there's a large mark on her neck as ominous as the one on Zuko's eye. "You told me to wake up Aang and never contacted me again and then he wouldn't tell me <em>anything </em>because he knew I'd know he's lying. I had no idea where you were.</p><p>"Toph I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do and didn't think about the position I put you in because I was so scared and confused, and I- I wanted as little people as involved as possible."</p><p>Although Toph wished Katara came to her, she understands. She and Zuko somehow understood each in a special way and he had the emotional support Toph just didn't. "I understand but <em>never</em> do that again. I have your back okay? What did twinkle toes even do?" Katara takes Toph's hand rubs it over her neck. Toph stills and tackles Katara in a hug.</p><p>"I'm going to kill him." She says indignantly. "I have a school of metal benders just give me a few days and-" Katara is shaking her head. "Toph, Zuko, and I handled it. He's never coming here or the fire nation ever again."</p><p>She gawks at the girl. "You two took him down, alone? Honestly, after you two beat Azula nothing should surprise me anymore." She drones.</p><p>"<em>Wait</em>! So you're living here?" She asks. Katara freezes and Toph has her answer. Another presence enters the room and Toph smiles mischievously. She tackles him in a hug and starts questioning. "When you two have a kid can I be an unofficial aunt? I'll be the fun one because Suki-"</p><p>"<em>Toph</em>!" The two yell but they're blushing. They haven't talked about <em>that</em> yet but the idea of having their own family is exciting.</p><p>"Geez, sorry. I'll ask again later."<br/>
——<br/>
The conversation with Sokka went much like that of Tophs. He felt guilty he wasn't there when Katara needed him most but she assured him it was okay. It was important she did this alone and Zuko let her but made sure to be nearby if Sokka started to make her feel bad.</p><p>"You would have tried to fix things yourself and although that would've been sweet, it wouldn't have been the best thing for me. Coming here I knew Zuko wouldn't pry too much and let me heal on my own because he dealt with similar things I guess. Besides, you needed to build a life of your own." She assures him. But he still felt bad he never really reached out. Sure he was busy but his sister needed him and Katara always took care of people when they needed help.</p><p>He decided not to drag the issue too much longer because she seems to have healed and he doesn't want to mentally bring her back to a damaging time. However, he asks one thing of her. "Katara, promise me that if you ever need help with anything, you'll let me know. I'll be there immediately, okay?" She promised and that calmed his spirit. However, the hurt of his best friend doing such malice acts to his sister would linger for longer than he wants to admit. If only he had his space sword...</p><p>He lets a goofy face take over. "So Zuko..." she frowns. "Sokka I'm not talking about this with you!" He gasps and points at her. "Does you being a queen make <em>me</em> a prince?" Well, she never really thought about that but she says no just because it's Sokka. "No, and I'm not even a queen yet!" He glares at her. "I'm asking Zuko." He says in a singsong voice.</p><p>Zuko's eyes widen and he pretends he was doing anything but eavesdropping. <br/>
——<br/>
1 month later</p><p>"Hey, Zuko!" Katara calls him over as he was reading a scroll. "Everything alright?" He asks. She smiles mischievously. "Do you see what I see?" She asks pointing out the window.</p><p>His eyes land on Zhin and Kai trying to secretly kiss and laughs. "The old man is never wrong is he?"</p><p>"Iroh? Did he have a hand in this?" Katara asks. He nods remembering his uncle's plan to meddle and how he somewhat helped. "Uncle spoke highly of Kai to Zhin as a favor and I sent them home early the day I proposed. I may have sort of set them up on a date." A good-natured laugh leaves Katara. "You're becoming Iroh! I've <em>really</em> lucked out haven't I?" He scoffs. "He's too happy to be me." She looks up at him with her hand over his. "You seem happy to me." She says simply which sends a thought through Zuko's mind.</p><p>"Huh, I guess really am happy. Wow." Katara thinks to herself. How she spent so much time saddened and revengeful by her mother's death, then thrust into an unhappy relationship that left her lost. But now? With Zuko and her dignity back, she feels serene.</p><p>"I guess I am too." She sighs. "We used to be so angry in our own ways." Zuko shrugs. "I think it took meeting each other to realize the universe didn't hate us individually. Everyone affected by the war had trauma they needed to overcome." He says.</p><p>She nods. "We thought we were so different but  in a lot of ways we're exactly the same." She smiles and leans her head on his chest. Then she notices something. Her ring box. It <em>did</em> have carvings on the bottom.</p><p>"Zuko. What does that say?" She asks pointing to the little box.</p><p>"Oh, you never saw that? It says <em>synergy</em>."</p><p>Katara's mind is blown that their conversation that day meant as much to him as it did to her. Silently she attacks him in a kiss. "I think you might need an heir." She whispers and Zuko is caught entirely off guard. "An heir?" And it clicks but Katara is already out of the door on the way to the bedroom.</p><p>"Wait!" He calls out trying to catch up.</p><p>——<br/>
<em>5 months later</em></p><p>"You are now pronounced Firelord Zuko and Firelady Katara." Zuko cups the cheek of his wife and when she smiles up at him they publicly seal their marriage with a kiss. Their lips fitting together as the last piece of a puzzle would.</p><p>"Finally." He breathes looking into her eyes.</p><p>——<br/>
<em>Comments from the crowd</em></p><p>"Did you even hear before Lady Katara took the throne she raised the wages of palace works twofold? My aunt is kind of loaded right now."</p><p>"Lord Zuko is such a light after these dark times. Did you know he helped my daughter Zhin find a husband in the palace? Lovely boy."</p><p>"Toph do you see that? He's makin on my sister."</p><p><em>Whack</em>.</p><p>"Shut up Sokka, they're literally married and I can't <em>see</em> anything!"</p><p>"That's my nephew!" Says the happy old man eyes welling in pride. Not only did Zuko find his way, but he's comfortable with it and no longer has many doubts. The man may always have a slight inner struggle but he knows who he is now. Zuko knows he's good.</p><p>As for Katara, when he met her she was headstrong and always willing to put herself on the line. She hasn't lost that but she's learned it's okay to ask for help. It's okay to be selfish once in a while if it means saving yourself. Katara knows she's worthy.</p><p>During his speculation of the water bender, he realizes something. Iroh's eyes widen is that— a <em>bump</em> on her belly?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>